Rain Date
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Since it's raining Rei has a feeling that she and Minako won't be going on their date. But Minako has an alternate plan.


**Rain Date: **

The rain was falling like the weatherman had said it would to no ones surprise. No one walked down the street since everyone was indoors trying to stay dry. The sound of the rain hitting the pavement and the occasional car driving by was the only sound to be heard. Rei was standing on the porch outside of the temple watching the rain. She let out a heavy sigh as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She and Minako were supposed to be going on a picnic, but since it was raining Rei had decided not to go. The priestess turned to go inside. She needed to call Minako to tell her that their date was cancelled because, despite the rain, she had a feeling that Minako would show up anyway. 

Rei entered her room and picked up her phone. She sat down on her bed before dialing her girlfriend's number. As she held the phone up to her ear and listening to the consent ringing a thought crossed her mind, what if Minako already had left and was on her way there right now. That was probably it. 

Sighing Rei walked over to her closet and grabbed her raincoat and her umbrella. She needed to meet Minako at the park and tell her that their date would have to wait until some other day when it was nice. 

As the wind blew more she tightened her grip on her umbrella, not wanting it to blow away. While she descended the steps she did so very carefully so she wouldn't slip. Her eyes were watching her feet to make sure that she didn't slip. Every so often she looked up to see where she was going. The final time she looked up she saw Minako in front of her. 

The priestess' purple eyes studied Minako. She was dressed in a yellow rain coat that went to her knees. On her feet were rain boots that covered from her knees below. She held an umbrella in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. A smile was on her face. Was she really expecting them to go out in this weather? 

"Ready for our date?" The blonde chirped. 

Rei blinked a few times. Was Minako really serious about having a date in this weather? "Minako, it's raining." The priestess told her girlfriend. 

"I know that silly." The blonde said. "That's why we're going to have our picnic on the porch of the shrine." 

Rei was about to say something when Minako shoved the wicker picnic basket into her hands. With her now free hand the blonde grasped Rei's wrist, causing her to drop her umbrella, and pulled her up the stairs to the shrine. 

The black haired girl pulled her wrist from Minako and turned to grab her umbrella. She couldn't just leave it there and let it get blow away. When she bent down to pick it up she heard Minako scream. 

As Rei turned around she saw Minako on her butt. Rei tried to hold her giggles back as she went to help the blonde up. "Are you alright?" She asked once Minako was standing once again.

Minako nodded as they slowly walked up the steps to the shrine. The blonde didn't want to go fast this time because she didn't want to slip again. Rei followed closely behind with the picnic basket. 

As soon as the two girls reach the top Minako frowned. The porch was soaked so that not a dry spot was left. Rei looked at the porch before turning to Minako. "What's wrong?" She asked. Why did her girlfriend have a look of disappointment? They were still going to have their date.

"The porch, it's wet." The blonde said as she hung her head. 

Rei shook her head. Didn't the girl know that they could still have their date, but just inside the instead of out. Besides, she didn't want Minako to have came of their for nothing. In fact, if she had gotten hold of the blonde before she came over their date would've been canceled for sure. 

A smile graced Rei's lips as she dropped the umbrella and took Minako's hand in hers. "Let's have our picnic inside." She said as she led the girl up the stairs. 

Once they reached the outside of Rei's room the priestess dropped Minako's wrist. She reached out and opened the door and went inside. She placed the picnic basket on the table and left the room once more. 

When she came back inside she was holding four candles and a lighter. Minako had a blanket spread out on the floor. She was sitting on it at the same time as she dug through the basket. Rei smiled once more as she walked over to her goddess. She placed the candles on the blanket and lit them with the lighter. Rei set the lighter on the nightstand before turning out the lights. 

As she walked back over she saw a faint blush on Minako's cheeks. The priestess' smile grew as she sat down. Both girls ate in silence for a while soon Rei couldn't stand it. "Minako," Rei began as she reached for the girl's hand. "Thanks for coming up with an alternate plan for our date." 

Minako smiled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against Rei's. "Any time." 

The two of them started to eat once more. The only sound came from the rain outside. 


End file.
